Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru
Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru (かなしみのなみにおぼれる) ist ein Song von Neru und wird von Kagamine Len gesungen. Der englische Titel heißt Drowning in a Wave of Sadness. Hintergrund Der Song ist auf Neru's Debüt Album Sekai Seifuku und dem EXIT TUNES Album Vocalotwinkle. Der Song ist in der Hall of Fame. Lyrics Japanisch= 手足二つずつ生えている程度じゃ　愛せるものも二、三で　 それが バカみたいに増えていくようだと　捨ててかなきゃいけないね だから沢山愛せるようにと　意地汚いこの僕は　ある日 不器用な自分を愛するのは　止めにすると決めたんだ 僕は　 神様から授かったこの生命を　母から受けた生命を　僕は 人並みには使えもしないので　今朝のゴミに出しました 誰にも期待なんてされずに　いよいよ開演を迫られて ついに幕を開けた人生劇場　客もいないままに かなしみのなみにおぼれる どうもこの心は重症らしいが　市販薬も効かねえし 　それに 恥ずかしながらこの生活では　医者に頼る金もない だからぽっかり開いた傷口は　疾うの昔に爛れて　 ある日 傷口から垂れてた虚しさが　ゲロ吐くように溢れた 教室の隅で読書をする　凛とした長髪のあの子は 僕が恋してると囃し立てられて　いじめに遭いました かなしみのなみにおぼれる 始発の小田急が毎朝僕を　怒鳴りつけては 飛び起きた僕の一日を今日も　轢き殺してく 生きるために　食べるために　大事な物を売り過ぎたようで いつまで経ってもこの大きな穴は　湛えられやしない かなしみのなみにおぼれる |-|Romaji= teashi futatsu zutsu haete iru teido ja aiseru mono mo ni sande sore ga baka mitai ni fuete iku you da to sutete ka nakya ikenai ne dakara takusan aiseru you ni to ijikitanai kono boku wa aru hi gikiyou na jibun wo aisuru no wa yame ni suru to kimetan da boku wa boku wa kamisama kara sazukatta kono inochi wo haha kara uketa inochi wo boku wa hitonami ni wa tsukae mo shinai no de kesa no gomi ni dashimashita dare ni mo kitai nante sarezu ni iyoiyo kaien wo semararete tsui ni maku wo aketa jinsei gekijou kyaku mo inai mama ni kanashimi no nami ni oboreru kanashimi no nami ni oboreru doumo kono kokoro wa juushou rashii ga shihanyaku mo kikanee shi sore ni hazukashi nagara kono seikatsu de wa isha ni tayoru kane mo nai dakara pokkari aita kizuguchi wa tou no mukashi ni tadarete aru hi kizuguchi kara tareteta munashisa ga gero haku you ni afureta kyoushitsu no sumi de dokusho wo suru rin to shita chouhatsu no ano ko wa boku ga koishiteru to hayashiterarete ijime ni aimashita kanashimi no nami ni oboreru kanashimi no nami ni oboreru shihatsu no ada kyuu ga maiasa boku wo donari tsukete wa tobiokita boku no ichinichi wo kyou mo hikikoroshiteku ikiru tame ni taberu tame ni daiji na mono wo uri sugita you de itsu made tatte mo kono ooki na ana wa tataerare ya shinai kanashimi no nami ni oboreru kanashimi no nami ni oboreru kanashimi no nami ni oboreru kanashimi no nami ni oboreru |-|Englisch= I seem to be growing up so fast and I can’t seem to stop My limbs are hastily growing as well along with my own love, so quickly They grow at such a stupid rate So I’ll end up throwing them away That’s why in order to be able to fufill my love I’ll keep on being the same greedy me And then I’ll Decide to forget and start to hate The truly clumsy and useless me And then I’ll... And then I’ll This life is no more than a gift Given to me by my mother and “God” And so I’ll Refuse to use it like everyone else And just toss it with the weekly trash Without having any high expectations I feel the curtain begin to raise up high Revealing a theater seating the truth of life Empty without a soul I’m drowning within a wave of sadness I’m drowning within a wave of sadness It seems that my heart is very sick But all medicine never seems to work Not just that It’s humiliating but I’m sorta poor And can’t afford a doctor That’s why I Crawl along the distant past My wounds festering and peeling away So one day, The emptiness will disappear as well Dripping with gore like I’m throwing up again That kind hearted girl with the dark hair Who always reads in the corner of the room I was made fun of for falling in love with her And the mocking never ends I’m drowning within a wave of sadness I’m drowning within a wave of sadness The departure every morning from the train station Calling my expected ride Ends my happy moments all again As I step onto the train In order to live, in order eat, I’ve given up so many precious things No matter how much time can pass I’ll never fill this hole I’m drowning within a wave of sadness I’m drowning within a wave of sadness I’m drowning within a wave of sadness I’m drowning within a wave of sadness Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Japanisch Kategorie:Neru